Secret Of My Heart
by Chyka
Summary: BnW challenge. White//Fluff. Wish. Saat Shino menemani Kiba menemui sang kakak, apa yang akan terjadi? ShinoKiba.
1. Falling Leaves, Fallin' Love

Disclaimer : Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto, but 'Secret Of My Heart' is mine.

Warning! : AU, OOC, Crack pairing, Yaoi, fluff samar yang garing, and for this chapter : Shino's POV.

* * *

**Secret Of My Heart**

A fic for Infantrum Black and White Challenge

Chapter#1 : Falling Leaves

Enjoy the LOVE.

-Chika Nagato-

* * *

Aku berjalan menyusuri jalanan Shibuya dengan perlahan. Tak kuperdulikan sejumlah anak-anak SMA yang memandangku dengan tatapan yang penuh rasa penasaran.

Cih.

Semenarik apa sih aku sampai mereka memandangiku dengan tatapan menjijikan seperti itu? Ah, aku tidak mengerti cara berpikir wanita. Dengan santainya mereka mendekati, memberi harapan palsu, lalu mencampakkan kami–para kekasih, begitu saja.

Ha.

Dia pikir aku ini apa? Boneka? Kulangkahkan kaki ini ke sembarang arah, persetan dengan semua itu.

Aku terdiam, menunggu lampu merah di penyebrangan. Pikiranku masih berkelana kemana-mana. Masih memikirkan dia ternyata aku ini.

"Hhh..." aku menghela nafas pelan saat warna lampu berubah menjadi hijau-untuk pelajan kaki. Buru-buru, aku setengah berlari menerobos keramaian di Shibuya yang dipenuhi ratusan–bahkan ribuan manusia ini. Dada ini berdenyut, rasa sakit kembali menghantam hatiku.

Argh. Bodoh.

Kunaikkan kacamata hitamku, lalu berhenti sejenak untuk mengangkat tudung jaketku. Sial. Ternyata anak-anak SMA kurang kerjaan itu memperhatikan rambutku. Kuacuhkan ibu-ibu yang memandangiku dari tadi, lalu cepat-cepat berjalan ke arah sebuah cafe di pinggir jalan.

Tak lama, aku sampai disana. Kulihat sudah ada beberapa teman yang menungguku. Baik benar mereka.

"Shino!" panggil salah seorang diantara mereka. Dari suaranya.... kupikir tadi Naruto. Ku hampiri mereka, lalu membalas Naruto dengan anggukan kecil.

"Aburame-san," sapa yang lain. Nada suara yang formal ini... pasti Neji. Cih. Hyuuga. Mata lavender yang sama dengannya... Heh, bikin luka lama bernanah lagi saja.

"Hyuuga-san," jawabku singkat. Lidahku kelu saat mengucapkan nama itu. Hyuuga, Hyuuga, Hyuuga. Blah.

"Yo, Shino," sapa seseorang dengan suara malas yang sangat kukenal, Shikamaru. Si _Mr. Genius_, saingan Neji dan Sasuke. Kuangkat tanganku untuk membalas sapaannya yang terkesan tak ikhlas itu.

"Ah, Shino-kun! Kupikir kau tak akan datang!" sapa suara ceria yang selalu berada disampingku, Kiba. Ya, dialah sahabat terbaik sepanjang hidupku. Sayang dia bawel, seperti perempuan saja.

"Kiba," jawabku sambil mengambil tempat duduk disampingnya. Kiba hanya nyengir pasrah, lalu menyodorkan sebuah menu kedepan wajahku.

"Apa?" tanyaku datar.

"Mau pesan apa, Shino-kun?" jawabnya jenaka, polos. Manis benar dia.

Hah, Manis? Lupakan saja perkataan bodoh tadi.

"Terserah," jawabku datar. Menahan sejuta pujian yang mungkin kukeluarkan setelah melihat wajah manisnya.

Aku termenung sementara Kiba memesankan sesuatu untukku. Aku menyadari pikiranku tadi. Sejuta pujian? Wajah manis? Kiba? Mungkin sudah saatnya aku periksa dokter.

Yah, kuakui Kiba memang baik padaku. Setelah dicampakkan olehnya, dialah tempatku menumpahkan segala unek-unek. Ibaratkanlah, aku pohon yang sedang menggugurkan daun sementara dia penyapu daun gugur tadi. Perumpamaan yang jelek.

Pesanan kami akan agak lama datangnya karena cafe sedang penuh, analisisku. Kuputuskan untuk memperhatikan suasana di sekelilingku. Naruto yang mengomel sedang ditenangkan oleh Neji sementara Shikamaru sudah tertidur lelap di meja cafe. Aku menghela nafas, beralih memperhatikan Kiba. Ia menatap ke suatu tempat dengan mata berbinar. Penasaran, kuikuti arah pandangannya.

Satu kata untuk menggambarkannya. Wow.

Daun pohon _Momiji_ sudah mulai berguguran rupanya. Warna kuning dan jingga pun mewarnai trotoar dan jalan. Daun-daun yang jatuh dengan lembut, ditambah udara dingin yang cukup menusuk. Dedaunan yang jatuh itu membentuk sesuatu yang seperti karpet hidup, itulah yang membuat Kiba terpesona.

Kutatap wajahnya lekat-lekat. Wajah kecoklatannya mengarah ke jendela cafe, mata coklatnya juga masih memandangi daun gugur itu dengan pandangan kagum. Dibalik kacamata hitam ini, kurasakan pandanganku menghangat padanya. Dari datar menjadi lembut.

"Indahnya..." desis Kiba sambil masih menatap dedaunan yang gugur itu.

"Ya, indah sekali..." ucapku pelan, menyetujui perkataannya.

Kulihat dia menatap tak percaya padaku, kuacuhkan tatapan itu lalu kembali memandangi daun-daun itu. Sebelum aku memutar kepala, dia tersenyum padaku. Senyum jenaka yang tulus. Memang tak seindah senyumannya, namun setidaknya lebih—MIKIR APA SIH AKU INI? Huft.

Kualihkan pandanganku darinya. He, ternyata pelayan sudah datang membawakan pesanan ya?

Seorang gadis dengan pakaian maid yang berwarna hitam datang menghampiri kami. Ditangannya terdapat nampan berisi pesanan kami.

"Maaf, tuan-tuan... Ini pesanannya. Selamat menikmati..." ujar pelayan itu pelan, lalu pergi meninggalkan meja kami.

Kuambil pesananku, _Black Coffee_. Sedikit lega rasanya setelah kuhirup sedikit. Kulihat Kiba sedang mengaduk-aduk _Vanilla Latte_-nya. Tampangnya menggemaskan.

Ha, aku mulai ngelantur.

"Ne, Shino..." panggil Naruto dengan suara pelan. Hm, tak seperti biasanya...

"Apa?" sahutku datar, berhasil menyembunyikan rasa penasaranku.

"Besok bisa datang ke acara pertunangan Sasuke kan?" tanyanya pelan, pelan sekali hingga nyaris terdengar seperti bisikan.

Aku terdiam. Sasuke bertunangan?

"Memangnya dia bertunangan dengan siapa?"

"Di-dia..." Naruto tergagap.

" Hinata-sama," potong Neji singkat. Aku terkesiap.

Eureka, dugaanku benar ternyata. Mungkin seharusnya aku menjadi detektif. Ingin rasanya aku tertawa lebar, namun yang dapat kulakukan hanya tersenyum... pahit. Tersenyum pahit dibalik wajah datarku.

"Entahlah, aku tak tahu. Mungkin besok—" ucapanku terhenti karena Kiba menggebrak meja. Kami pun dipandangi oleh para pengunjung cafe dengan tatapan yang menyebalkan. Kiba bodoh.

"Jangan begitu, Shino-kun! Setidaknya hargailah dia! Aku tahu kalau kau masih sakit hati, tapi jangan begini! Kasihan dia yang setiap malam meneleponku hanya untuk menanyakan kabarmu!" bentak Kiba kasar, padaku tentunya.

Hinata... menelepon Kiba tiap malam hanya untuk menanyakan—kabarku? Tenggorokanku tercekat.

"Kau serius?" tanyaku susah payah, menahan semua emosi yang mungkin kutumpahkan padanya.

"TENTU SAJA, BODOH! KAU PIKIR AKU INI PEMBOHONG APA?!" bentaknya, lagi. Miris rasanya melihat dia membentakku seperti itu.

Naruto hanya tercengang, dengan tatapan takut-takut dia mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Kiba.

"Kiba, memang apa hubungan Shino dan... Hinata?" Naruto bertanya dengan suara yang pecah. Menahan tangis rupanya dia. Cengeng.

Aku tahu kalau Naruto dan Sasuke adalah sepasang kekasih, sebelum pertunangan sialan itu dilaksanakan. Sama seperti aku dan Hinata.

"Shino itu mantannya Hinata," jawab Kiba pendek lalu menatapku dengan tajam. Kubiarkan dia memandangiku seperti itu.

Wajar kalau Naruto tak tahu, aku dan Hinata backstreet sih.

"Shino-kun," suara Kiba melembut, "besok datang ya? Kutemani deh, yang penting Shino-kun datang," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum kearahku. Ugh. Sepertinya aku takkan bisa menolak nih.

"Shino..." panggil Naruto, "Ayo kita berusaha! Kita tak boleh kalah hanya karena ditinggalkan! Ya kan?" tanyanya jenaka. Sudah bersemangat lagi rupanya. Dasar.

Neji dan Shikamaru -yang sudah bangun- menepuk pundakku bersamaan. Mengisyaratkan, 'Jangan takut, ada kami,' padaku.

Aku tersentuh.

Memang, dia takkan pernah jadi milikku. Untuk apa kutangisi? Aku masih memiliki teman-teman, keluarga, sahabat, dan—Kiba. Ya, aku harus bangkit dari keterpurukkan yang memuakkan ini.

Aku tersenyum tipis dibalik jaketku, "Baiklah, aku akan pergi," jawabku singkat.

Kontan, Kiba memelukku dengan erat sampai aku tak bisa bernafas.

"Kiba. Lepaskan. Aku." suruhku pada Kiba yang masih saja memelukku sementara yang lain malah tertawa. Che, menyebalkan.

"Maaf, Shino-kun," jawabnya dengan wajah yang... merona? Entahlah, mungkin sudah saatnya aku ganti kacamata.

Tak kutanggapi jawabannya itu, lalu menyesap _Black Coffee_-ku. Kurasakan kelegaan dalam hatiku.

Ternyata rasa sakit di hatiku ini telah berguguran, seperti daun pohon _Momiji_ yang kulihat tadi. Dan yang membuat rasa itu gugur—adalah mereka. Teman baikku, sahabatku, Kiba-ku.

Eh? Kiba-ku? Lupakan. Terdengar seperti peliharaan kakak Naruto saja.

Tapi yang ada malah kurasakan wajahku memanas. Bodoh.

"Hei Shino..." panggil Shikamaru. Aku menoleh padanya, mengisyaratkan, 'Ada apa?'.

"Mengapa wajahmu memerah begitu? Kau sakit?" tanya Shikamaru menyelidik.

Glek.

Hampir saja kusemburkan kopiku karena kaget. Kukira wajahku yang terasa panas ini karena terkena uap kopi, ternyata memerah... Kupandangi kaca disebelahku dan menyadari kalau wajahku memang—memerah. Bravo, tuan jenius!

Aku mengendikkan bahu, "Dunno, mungkin karena cahaya yang muram?" jawabku. Hah, ternyata aku cukup jago ngeles.

Kulirik Shikamaru, dia sedang menguap. Jawabanku tidak ditanggapi rupanya. Brengsek.

"Shino-kun," panggil Kiba padaku.

"Apa?"

"Pulang bareng ya~" pintanya padaku, manja. Ugh. Rasanya mau pingsan melihat dia di cute mode begitu.

Cute mode? Aduh, aku mulai stress.

"...Bolehlah," jawabku datar dan singkat, tak mau mengambil resiko lebih banyak.

"Yey! Shino-kun baik!" soraknya sambil memeluk lenganku. Childish.

Meski begitu dapat kurasakan wajahku memanas—lagi.

D'oh.

"Ne, Kiba... Senang benar kau kelihatannya..." goda Naruto pada Kiba.

Sontak wajah Kiba memerah, lalu melepaskan pelukannya ke lenganku. Hh... sedikit kecewa rasanya, tapi tak apa.

Kulirik Neji yang sedang menahan tawa. Menyebalkan... bukannya bantuin malah ketawa!

"Argh!" erang Shikamaru tiba-tiba. Serentak, kami menoleh padanya yang sedang grasak-grusuk mencari sesuatu.

"Ada apa, Shika?" tanya Naruto kebingungan. Mata birunya menyipit, alisnya berkerut.

"Ada yang bawa jam?" tanya Shikamaru datar. Neji mengangkat tangannya.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Shikamaru pada Neji.

Neji melirik jam tangannya sekilas, lalu berkata, "17.42"

"Bodoh, pantas saja ada getaran alarm, sudah jam segitu rupanya," sahut Shikamaru santai sambil menunjukkan telepon genggamnya.

"Ne, Shika... apa sebaiknya kau tak bergegas? Apa kau mau jadi sasaran kemarahan Ino?" tanya Naruto menahan tawa.

Kiba terkikik.

Neji tetap tenang.

Aku kebingungan. Sejak kapan Shikamaru pacaran dengan Ino?

"Mendokuse na. Aku duluan," ujar Shikamaru sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu berjalan menjauhi kami.

Kutatap punggung Shikamaru yang mulai menjauh, lalu mengalihkan pandangan kearah Naruto dan Kiba yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Mereka kenapa?" tanyaku pada Neji yang sedang menghabiskan _Jasmine Tea_-nya.

"Sudah gila mungkin," jawab Neji santai, tak menyadari delikan Kiba dan Naruto yang siap menerkam Neji bagaikan singa betina.

"Hei, Kiba," panggilku. Dia menoleh, menelengkan kepalanya.

"Sejak kapan Shikamaru dan Ino pacaran?" tanyaku datar. Rasa penasaranku menang rupanya, haha.

Kiba terkekeh, "Baru-baru ini... Hello? Kemana aja kamu? Masa yang begitu aja gak tahu?" jawab Kiba jenaka, lagi.

Bodoh. Dia pura-pura lupa ya?

Kutatap Kiba dengan tatapan tajam dari balik kacamata hitam yang menyebalkan ini. Dia menyadarinya, lalu terkikik.

"Ahh... Sudah malam rupanya..." ujar Naruto sambil menatap langit yang sudah berubah warna dari jingga kemerahan menjadi hitam kelam.

"Mau pulang?" tanya Neji pada Naruto. Naruto mengangguk.

"Kuantar," kata Neji pendek. Mata Naruto melebar.

"Makasih Neji! Shino, Kiba, aku dan Neji duluan ya!!" pamit Naruto ceria, disertai anggukan Neji. Tak berapa lama, bayangan mereka menghilang dari pandanganku.

Kupandangi Kiba yang sedang menyeruput tetes terakhir _Vanilla Latte_-nya.

"Mau pulang sekarang?" tanyaku sambil merapikan bajuku.

Kiba mengangguk lalu bangkit dari duduknya, "Ayo!"

Aku tersenyum dalam hati, lalu menggandeng tangannya.

"Eh?" dia kebingungan rupanya, wajahnya memerah.

Ku acuhkan pandangan bertanya-bertanya Kiba, lalu menyeretnya keluar cafe. Aku mengenggam erat tangannya dan-yang tak ku sangka- ia membalas genggaman tanganku, erat. Kurasakan jantungku berdegup kencang, aliran darahku menjadi cepat, dan... hatiku terasa nyaman. Selalu bila didekatnya.

_

* * *

_

Kami berjalan dalam hening.

_Diiringi simfoni malam dari gesekan angin yang din__gin dengan dedaunan yang gugur._

_Ditemani tabuhan detak jantung dan denyutan nadi kami._

_Disaksikan bulan yang menerangi langkah kami._

_Kutatap wajahnya yang sedang menyaksikan keindahan malam._

_Aku tahu, dialah yang menyebabkan gugurnya rasa sakit dan penderitaank__u._

_Aku tahu, dialah yang selalu membuat__ku tersenyum dan merasa tenang._

_Yang aku tak tahu, dialah yang menggantikan posisi Hinata dihatiku..._

* * *

Curhatan si Chika

Fic gaje~ *garuk-garuk pala* And, yeah, it's yaoi!! ShinoKiba! *ngomong sendiri, tepuk tangan sendiri* I love this pairing! *peluk Shino dan Kiba bersamaan* Karena saya gak tau isi pikiran Shino itu gimana, saya buat dia jadi sinis dan sedikit… apatis mungkin? Tapi kok jadi kayak Sasuke? O.O

Ucapan terimakasih saya ucapkan untuk play with the immogen-senpai yang sudah mengajari saya nulis yaoi. Makasih banyak, senpai~!! *bungkuk hormat*

Reviewlah kalau menurut kalian itu perlu. Saya gak maksa kok. Saya menerima saran, kritik, pujian *ditimpuk*, bahkan flame. Jika fic ini pantas diflame, ya flame aja... Saya gak keberatan karena saya tahu saya masih punya banyak kekurangan.

Akhir kata, saya senang bisa mempublish fic ini. Dan saya harap kalian bisa menikmati fic ini. Semoga kalian mau menunggu next chapter *dilempar bola*. Doakan supaya saya bisa menyelesaikan challenge ini...

Salam,

Chika Nagato Hoshiyama *ditendang temen-temen*

* * *


	2. My Precious Secrret Joy

Disclaimer : Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Secret of My Heart is belong to Chika Nagato Hoshiyama.

Warning! : AU, OOC, Crack pairing, Fluff, Shounen-ai, Shino's POV.

* * *

**Secret of My Heart**

A fic for Infantrum Black and White Challenge

Chapter#2 : Secret Joy

Enjoy the LOVE.

-Chika Nagato Hoshiyama-

* * *

_Hujan._

Perlahan, setitik demi setitik air hujan mulai berjatuhan membasahi bumi yang kering, haus. Semakin lama, dari titik-titik air itu terlihat seperti jarum yang berjatuhan dari langit. Kuaktifkan _wiper _untuk membesihkan air hujan itu dari kaca mobilku. Aku berusaha supaya memperhatikan lalu lintas didepan, bukan orang yang duduk disebelahku kini. Kunaikkan sedikit kacamata hitamku yang melorot, melindungi mata lemah ini dari cahaya menyilaukan yang dipancarkannya.

Oh, maaf karena terlalu berlebihan.

Ya, kau tahu kan... dia bagaikan penerang dalam kehidupanku yang gelap gulita ini.

Cih, gombal sekali.

Well, karena hujan semakin deras sepertinya akan terjadi kemacetan, analisisku. Kuputuskan untuk memutar sebuah lagu untuk menghangatkan suasana yang terasa sangat dingin bagiku. Dia terdiam disampingku bagaikan patung. Tumben dia diam saja, biasanya dia sudah bicara macam-macam kalau sedang bersamaku.

Ini tidak biasanya. Abnormal. Intinya, seperti bukan Kiba.

Ack, ada apa sih dengan Kiba? Apakah dia tahu kalau dibalik ekspresi datarku ini... aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya? Mencemaskannya?

Euh, apa sih yang kupikirkan? Shino, _wake up_! Sadarkan dirimu!

Kulirik wajah kecoklatan Kiba yang tampak... memucat.

_What? _Memucat? Jangan bilang...

"Shino-kun, aku pusing~" desah Kiba sambil memegang kepalanya.

Kiba. Sakit.

_Great_. _What should I do?_

"Bersabarlah, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di apartemen," ucapku pelan padanya, berusaha mempertahankan nada datar dalam suaraku.

Ah, aku lupa memberitahu kalau aku dan Kiba adalah tetangga. Kamar kami hanya dibatasi oleh dinding.

Aku memacu mobil secepat yang kubisa, berusaha untuk tiba di apartemen secepat mungkin.

_Salip kanan_, _salip kiri_, _cari jalan pintas_. Jangan sampai...

"Sh.. Shi.. no.." ujar Kiba tersenggal-senggal.

Asmanya kambuh. Bagus sekali!

"Tahan, Kiba. Apa kau membawa _inhaler_mu?" tanyaku datar, padahal, ya... AKU SANGAT PANIK!

Ehm.

Kiba menggelengkan kepalanya berat.

_Damn__!_

"Kiba, tahan. Kita sampai," ucapku saat kami tiba didepan apartemen.

Secepat mungkin aku memarkir mobil dan menuntun Kiba keluar mobil. Akupun memapahnya hingga depan pintu gedung apartemen, namun Kiba pingsan.

_Great!_

Bagaimana caraku mengangkutnya ke kamar? Otak, berpikirlah!

Aku termangu didepan pintu apartemen selama beberapa saat, berusaha memikirkan cara terbaik untuk mengangkut Kiba sampai kedalam.

Digeret?

Yang benar saja, aku akan terlihat seperti pembunuh.

Meminta bantuan pada Karin-san?

_Hell no_, Kiba tak boleh disentuh orang semacam itu!

Apakah aku harus... menggendongnya?

Yaiks. Tapi hanya cara itu yang paling praktis dan mudah.

Sangat menggoda untuk dicoba. Hm...

Setelah menimbang-nimbang selama beberapa lama, kuputuskan untuk menggendongnya. Perlahan, kuangkat badannya, kuposisikan supaya kepalanya berada tepat didadaku. _Bridal style, I guess._ Kugendong dia memasuki lobi apartemen.

Aku tahu, banyak orang yang melirik kami dan bisik-bisik tidak jelas mengenai kami. Kuacuhkan semua itu, lalu berjalan kearah resepsionis.

Untung Karin-san masih ada ditempat.

"Maaf, permisi. Bisakah aku mengambil kunci kamar nomor 0501 dan 0502? Atas nama Aburame Shino dan Inuzuka Kiba," tanyaku pada resepsionis centil itu.

Si resepsionis hanya mengangguk sekali, lalu memberikan kuncinya padaku. Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, aku buru-buru berjalan kearah lift. Aku merasa kalau Karin-san menatap kami dengan tatapan… senang?

Entahlah, aku tak peduli. Yang penting Karin-san tak menyentuh Kiba. Tak akan kubiarkan, lebih tepatnya.

Aw, apa sih yang kupikirkan sedari tadi? Fokus, fokus! Salah-salah Kiba keburu kehabisan nafas!

Aku menerobos kerumunan didepanku, cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam lift. Pikiranku kacau, perasaanku tak dapat dibendung lagi. Nafas Kiba masih sesak, tersenggal-senggal lemah. Badanna lemah, rapuh, sekaligus berat. Tangannya menggantung lemas di udara.

Kutatap wajahnya dan pintu lift bergantian. Berharap supaya pintu itu cepat terbuka, agar Kiba tetap selamat.

Aku menundukkan wajah, membelai rambutnya pelan.

* * *

_Aku ingin kau ada disini_

_Tak akan kubiarkan nafasmu terhenti begitu saja_

_Akan kupertahankan detak jantung itu_

_Walau tubuh lemah ini lelah tuk mencoba..._

_Takkan kubiarkan._

* * *

TING.

Pintu lift terbuka. Secepat mungkin aku berjalan ke pintu kamar Kiba. Perlahan, kubuka pintu itu, lalu cepat-cepat kubaringkan dia di kasur.

Sekarang, tinggal cari _inhaler_. Dimana Kiba menyimpannya ya?

Aku mencari-cari disekitar kamar apartemen Kiba yang... cukup rapi.

Wah, kukira kamarnya akan acak-acakan.

Aku melangkah ke kotak obat didekat wastafel, mengambil inhaler, lalu menggengamnya. Cukup berikan saat dia bangun dari pingsannya. _Yeah_, Aku tahu. Aku tak sebodoh itu kok.

Kutempatkan diriku disampingnya, membiarkan rasa yang kutahan sedari tadi meluap keluar.

Kubelai rambutnya.

Kusentuh wajahnya.

Kulakukan hal itu beberapa kali. Lagi dan ketagihan. Aku merasanya kesenangan yang ganjil.

Kegiatanku terhenti saat kurasakan tubuh Kiba mulai bergerak.

"Ngh... Shino..." desah Kiba pelan. Dia terbangun. _Gosh_.

"Hn," sahutkuku datar sambil masih mengenggam inhaler, "Bagaimana nafasmu? Masih sesak?" tanyaku pelan.

"Tidak... Sudah lebih baik. Ini dimana?" tanyanya sembari berusaha untuk duduk.

"Kamarmu. Istirahatlah, kau pasti lelah," ucapku pelan sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur.

"Tapi, Shino-kun..." bantahnya tak kalah pelan.

_Kau masih lemah, sayang_.

"Turuti perkataanku," suruhku tegas, namun tetap datar.

Dia merengut, lalu terdiam sejenak. "Ne, Shino-kun..." panggilnya.

"Hn?"

"_Arigatou gozaimashu... Oyasuminasai, _Shino," ucapnya pelan, lalu jatuh terlelap. Dengkuran halus mulai mengisi keheningan malam itu, sang pujaan telah selamat. Aku berhasil menyelamatkannya.

Ya, Kiba kini tengah tidur dengan tenang. Kuhempaskan tubuh ini kesebelahnya, berusaha agar dia tak terbangun. Aku merenungi hari ini.

_Seharian ini... aku bersama Kiba. __Meski ia sempat tak bernafas, biarpun tubuhnya sempat melemah... Tapi aku sudah berusaha untuk melindunginya. Aku... hanya aku yang ada disampingnya. Matanya, selalu menatapku lembut. Aku yang panik saat asmanya kambuh. Aku pula yang menggendongnya saat ia terjatuh, pingsan._

_Aku bahagia. Aku senang melewati hari ini bersamanya.__ Tak apa, bila tubuh ini lelah. Tak apa, jika mata ini berat. Yang kumau hanya berada didekatnya. Bersamanya. Rasa bahagia dan senang ini... janggal. Aku tahu. Namun... inikah kenikmatan terselubung yang kurasakan selama merawatnya?_

_Mungkin ya._

"_My precious secret joy_..." bisikku pelan lalu membalikkan badan, mengarahkan wajahku ke wajah Kiba yang damai.

"_Oyasumi, _Kiba... _L'amie toujours_..." bisikku pelan, lalu mengecup keningnya.

Dan akupun jatuh dalam belaian mimpi... Fantasi indah mengenai kenikmatan terselebungku... Mengenai dia yang kucintai.

* * *

_Entah apa yang kupikir__kan sekarang_

_Tapi aku merasa bodoh_

_Bodoh karena baru menyadari perasaanku sendiri_

_Ya_

_Aku baru tahu kalau aku mencintainya_

_Mencintai Kiba_

_So, secret of my heart is..._

_I love him_

* * *

Chika's Corner

_Words count _: 958 words

Halah, pendeknya~ *meratapi WB yang melanda* Argh, temanya kena gak yah? *lirik Pato* Ahaha, saya maksa ngetik ini... padahal lagi emo mode~ pasti fluffnya gak kerasa atau garing... *mojok* Ya, _theme _kali ini adalah _Secret Joy_. Muahahaha! Saya suka bikin Shino jadi _knight in shining armor _begitu...

Mengenai pingsannya Kiba… no komen. Saya pengen dia kayak gitu~ huahaha. Ada yang mengharapkan scene pernafasan buatan? *cari-cari* Nyehehe. Oh ya, _L'amie toujours _itu kalau gak salah artinya _love always_. Dan… ya~ dengan Karin sebagai bintang tamu di chapter ini. Saya mengusahakan untuk fokus ke ShinoKibanya sih. Ini ShinoKiba fic, yang laen cuma nampang doang. *geplak!*

Sebelum lupa, saya mau mengucapkan terimakasih kepada :

**Alluka Niero**, **Hiwatari Nana-chan. 7ven**, **anonim**, **ArdhaN**, **dilia shiraishi**, **Dani D'mile**, **Yukihara Kanata**, **Aoi no Tsuki**, **lovely lucifer**, **himura kyou**, **Shizuka Daihyooga**, **play with the immogen**, **nisa vierstein**, dan **Charlotte. d'Chaucemar**

_Hontou ni arigatou, minna_... Saya sayang kalian! *peluk para reviewers*

Review sangat diperbolehkan... Nggak juga gak apa sih. Seperti biasa, nerima flame.

Salam,

Chika Nagato Hoshiyama


	3. Our Lullaby

Disclaimer : All characters are belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Tapi plot dan fic ini punya Chika!

Warning : AU, OOC, Crack pairing, Fluff, Shounen-ai, Shino's POV.

* * *

**Secret of My Heart**

A fic for Infantrum Black and White Challenge

Chapter#3 : Lullaby

Enjoy the LOVE.

-Chika Nagato Hoshiyama-

* * *

Malam ini aku menginap di kamar Kiba. Ya, meskipun dikatakan menginap, aku tak tidur sama sekali. Tak bisa tidur lebih tepatnya. Sempat memejamkan mata sih, tapi tetap saja tak bisa tertidur! Eh, tidak. Sempat tidur, tapi sebentar sekali. Mau tidur lagi juga susah.

Bagaimana aku bisa tidur jika suara dengkuran halus menggema diseluruh ruangan? Yang benar saja! Suara itu seakan menyuruhku untuk mendengarkannya terus menerus. Menghipnotis.

Selain itu juga, bagaimana caranya aku bisa tidur kalau tiap kali aku berbalik wajahnya selalu terlihat jelas? Euh, untunglah aku tidak mimisan melihat wajah tidur Kiba yang imut itu. Kalau sampai terjadi... entah apa yang harus kukatakan padanya nanti.

Masa aku harus bilang kalau aku menabrak tembok sehingga hidungku berdarah? Hebat sekali!

Dan... bagaimana aku bisa tidur kalau aku dan dia berada dalam **SATU KASUR**? Godaan yang sangat berat, jujur saja.

Aku ingin pindah ke sofa sebenarnya, siapa tahu aku bisa tidur dengan tenang disana. Tapi tak bisa.

Kenapa?

Dia memelukku bagai guling! Kalau aku pindah, pasti dia bangun. Kalau dia bangun dan melihat posisi kami... mungkin aku akan dilemparkan ke kandang yang berisi –sedikitnya- 3 ekor anjing rabies.

Aku tak mau hal itu terjadi. Aku masih ingin hidup dan... Lupakan saja.

Sekarang ini, aku, Aburame Shino, sedang berdoa pada Tuhan supaya Inuzuka Kiba melepaskan pelukannya. Aku ini masih belum bisa mengendalikan nafsu. Takut-takut kalau aku horny dan malah melakukan hal 'itu' pada Kiba yang sedang tidur. Jangan sampai.

Amin.

Belum semenit aku selesai berdoa, pelukannya sudah mengencang.

Sial.

Ingin rasanya memberontak, tapi... masih tak bisa. Tidak ingin rabies. Makasih.

Nafasku jadi sesak, saking kencangnya pelukan Kiba.

Mungkin saja besok pagi akan ada koran ber_headline _seperti ini, "Seorang Mahasiswa Ditemukan Tewas Kehabisan Nafas Setelah Dipeluk Teman Sendiri."

Lucu juga. Tapi terlalu tragis kalau aku mati cuma karena dipeluk Kiba, kesannya aku itu habis mengapa-apakan dia saja.

Hm... Mungkin seharusnya seperti ini...

* * *

_Aku sedang asyik makan, tiba-tiba Chouji mendorongku sampai kepentok meja dan merebut makananku. Kepalaku berdarah, saking kerasnya benturan tadi. Tiba-tiba Kiba datang, lalu menangis meraung-raung._

"_Shino-kun! __Jangan pergi secepat ini..." ujarnya sambil tersedu-sedu._

_Aku diam saja, hanya membelai wajah kecoklatannya._

"_Shino-kun... Jangan tinggalkan aku... __Aku mencintaimu!" jerit Kiba sedih. Jeritannya menyayat hati._

"_Aku juga mencintaimu, Kiba. Sayang Tuhan tak mengizinkan kita bersatu," ucapku datar._

"_Shi... Shino..." Dengan tebata-bata dia mengucapkan namaku._

"_Selamat tinggal, Kiba," ujarku pelan, lalu menutup mata._

"_SHINO!!" raung Kiba memecah hening._

* * *

"Shino!"

Sebuah suara menyadarkanku dari khayalan. Membangunkanku dari fantasi indah. Dan itu adalah suara... err~ Kiba?

"Apa?" tanyaku ogah-ogahan sambil membalikkan badan, menghadap kearahnya yang sudah terduduk di kasur.

"Aku lapar... Mau makan?" tanya Kiba polos sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Aku mengangguk sekali, lalu membiarkan dia memasak sendiri. Setidaknya aku tak perlu takut keracunan, makanan Kiba layak untuk dimakan. Lumayan pula rasanya.

Sudahlah, lebih baik aku melihat apa yang dilakukan Kiba didapur. Rasanya berisik sekali.

Dengan langkah gontai, aku berjalan kearah dapur. Kiba sedang menggoreng telur ternyata. Aku terdiam memandangi Kiba yang sedang menaruh telur goreng itu di piring, lalu menghiasinya dengan lobak parut. Masakan sederhana, namun dapat mengatasi rasa lapar di tengah malam begini. Lagi pula, kami memang belum makan kok.

Aku tersenyum dalam hati.

Calon istri idaman. Hm... Beruntung juga aku menjadi satu-satunya orang yang pernah memakan masakan Kiba.

Err~ tunggu. Lupakan masalah 'Calon istri idaman' tadi.

Aku pun melangkahkan kaki ke meja makan yang sudah tertata rapi. Ada dua piring berisi telur dengan lobak parut diatasnya serta dua gelas air putih. Kiba ternyata tipe orang yang perfeksionis, acara makan tengah malam begini saja pakai ditata segala.

Aku tersenyum geli. _Benar-benar calon istri idaman._

Ha? Lupakan... lagi.

Aku mengambil tempat duduk, lalu menunggu Kiba yang sedang membereskan dapur.

"Shino? Kau disana rupanya," ujar Kiba saat ia melihatku di meja makan, lalu menduduki satu-satunya kursi yang tersisa.

"Nah, _Itadakimasu_!" serunya sambil memotong telur, begitu juga aku.

Kami berdua makan dengan tenang, terkadang diselingi celetukan Kiba yang menghibur. Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya kami menyudahi acara makan kami ini. Dengan cekatan, Kiba membereskan bekas-bekas makan kami.

"Ne, Shino-kun..." panggilnya pelan.

Aku menelengkan kepala sedikit, mengisyaratkan kata apa.

"Masakanku enak tidak?" tanyanya sambil menundukkan wajah, seakan menyembunyikan rona merah yang menghiasi pipi coklatnya.

"Enak kok," jawabku datar sambil berjalan menjauhi meja makan.

"Err~ Shino-kun habis ini mau apa?" tanyanya lagi dengan suara yang lebih pelan.

Aku berbalik, lalu mengangkat bahu.

"Kalau begitu... Mau temani aku tidur? Jujur saja, aku masih mengantuk," sahutnya jenaka.

Aku kaget, jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak. Kiba memintaku menemaninya tidur? Kenapa gak sendirian aja sih?!

"Kenapa gak sendiri?" tanyaku datar dan pelan.

"Takut... Tadi habis mimpi buruk," jawabnya polos sambil nyengir lebar.

Aku menghela nafas meremehkan, gestur tubuhku seakan mengejeknya.

"Kau tak tahu sih kalau setan dalam mimpiku itu menakutkan sekali!" teriaknya dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu.

Kiba sampai ketakutan begitu kalau mimpi buruk. Jangan-jangan tiap habis mimpi buruk dia tidak tidur lagi? Ckckck...

"Baiklah, aku temani kau tidur," putusku akhirnya. Bagaimanapun juga, aku tak tega kalau dia sampai tak tidu hanya karena ketakutan...

Kiba bersorak kegirangan, lalu menggeretku hingga kamarnya. Aku hanya bisa pasrah menerima kenyataan bahwa aku akan begadang sampai pagi.

Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur, lalu menyelimutinya tubuhnya sendiri dengan selimut. Setelah itu dia merengek-rengek padaku untuk ikut masuk kedalam selimut.

Dasar manja. Ternyata Kiba tak jauh berbeda dengan Naruto, kecuali fakta bahwa Naruto itu maniak ramen dan Kiba lebih kalem juga perfeksionis. Sisanya... sama. Duh.

"Shino-kun~ Masuk selimut~" pintanya dengan _puppy eyes_.

Aku bergeming.

"_Please_~" pintanya sekali lagi. _Puppy eyes _masih menyerang, nada suaranya seperti memaksa sekarang.

Pertahanan diriku runtuh karena _puppy eyes_nya. Aku mengiyakan keinginannya. Dia menjerit gembira seperti anak kecil.

_Childish_.

Aku pun masuk kedalam selimut, namun suasana mendadak hening. Kutatap Kiba dengan pandangan bertanya dari balik kacamata hitam ini.

"Aku… jadi tak bisa tidur," jawab Kiba setelah kuhujani dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

Aku melongo dalam hati. Cih, kalau begitu jangan minta ditemani tidur dong!

"Nah, nyanyikan lagu untukku dong! Seperti nina bobo, _lullaby_, atau apalah itu namanya!" pinta Kiba jenaka.

Aduh. _Lullaby_... lagu apa ya, enaknya?

Sementara aku berpikir keras, Kiba menunggu sembari merengut tak sabar.

"Sudah tahu mau mennyanyikanku lagu apa?" tanyanya senang saat aku menghela nafas. Aku mengangguk.

"Nyanyikanlah kalau begitu!" soraknya pelan, lalu menidurkan dirinya.

Aku mengangguk lagi, lalu terdiam sebentar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kiba kecewa.

"Bersabarlah, aku sedang mengingat nadanya," jawabku datar.

Kiba merengut sebal, lalu kembali antusias saat aku mengambil nafas untuk menyanyi.

Bukannya menyanyi, aku malah menggumamkan _lullaby _ciptaanku sendiri. Tanpa lirik, tentu saja. Hanya susunan nada-nada dari do sampai do lagi, tak ada yang istimewa.

* * *

_Nada-nada lembut yang mengalir dari bibirku seakan menghipnotisnya._

_Irama pelan yang kugubah mendadak itu seakan membuainya._

_Ketukan demi ketukan kulewati dengan sempurna._

_Suaraku yang biasa-biasa ini ternyata dapat membuatnya terlena dalam fantasi._

* * *

Setelah selesai menggumamkan _lullaby _itu, kurasakan suasana sepi. Tak ada tepuk tangan Kiba. Benar-benar sepi.

Aku pun menengok ke tempat dimana tadi Kiba menidurkan tubuhnya, kudapati dia tengah tetidur pulas dengan wajah tersenyum. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, lalu tersenyum tipis. Sedikit puas karena _lullaby _ciptaanku yang mendadak itu dapat membuatnya tidur. Aku keluar dari selimut itu lalu merapikannya. Kucium kening Kiba pelan, setelah itu menlangkahkan kaki ke pintu apartemennya.

"_Thanks for today_, Kiba. _See you tommorow_," ucapku pelan lalu pergi ke kamarku dan tidur dikasur milikku.

* * *

_Malam terbaik yang pernah kulalui_

_Bersamamu, Kiba_

_Terimakasih atas semuanya_

_Our lullaby... Isn't it?_

_Tanda cintaku… adalah lagu tidurmu_

* * *

Chika's Corner

_Words count _: 1.216 _words_

Gimana chapter ini? Masih kurang panjang ya? Fluffnya kurang kerasa—atau malah gak kerasa? Huhu~ Maafkanlah author abal binti nista ini karena sering terkena penyakit yang bernama WB *nangis di bahu Pato* _Theme _kali ini adalah _Lullaby_. Saya pengen bikin Shino jadi kayak _babysitter _kali ini~ hoho. Meskipun Kibanya jadi sangat OOC —Iya, saya nyadar si Kiba OOC—tapi saya justru lebih suka Kiba jadi kayak _spoiled_-_cheerful princess _dengan Shino sebagai _butler_nya. Huahaha! *berasa bikin Hayate the Combat Butler fic* Dan, saya mau jujur ah, kalau adegan _lullaby_nya itu terinspirasi dari novel Twilight. Maap ya buat yang gak terima Kiba pingsan di chapter kemarin~ *simpuh ala jepun* Sekedar info, Karin itu cewek baek yang centil dan FUJOSHI. Huahaha~ Udah ah, jadi gaje begini.

Lotta thankies for...

**Shia Ryuka**, **Alluka Niero**, **lovely lucifer**, **dilia shiraishi**, **Charlotte.d'Chauchemar**, , **Shizuka Daihyooga**, **Hiwatari Nana-chan. 7ven**, **ArdhaN**, dan **himura kyou.**

Without you all, i'm nothing! *hugs*

Review sangat diharapkan, nggak juga gak apa sih. All kind of reviews are accepted~ :)

Salam,

Chika Nagato Hoshiyama

* * *

_See ya in Chapter#4!!_


	4. My Wish

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.

Warnings: Shounen-ai, AU, OOC, Shino's POV, fluff –yang gak bisa disebut fluff-, Crack pairing.

* * *

**Secret of My Heart**

A fic for Infantrum Black and White Challenge

Chapter#4: Wish

Enjoy the LOVE.

-Chika Nagato Hoshiyama-

* * *

Pagi telah tiba. Cahaya mentari dengan lembut menerobos jendela apartemenku, seakan mencoba membangunkanku dari mimpi-mimpi indah. Cahaya terang yang intimidasiku supaya bangkit dari lelap. Jangkrikku ikut bersuara jua, memaksaku meninggalkan empuknya tempat tidur.

Aku bergeming. Aku tetap terbaring di peraduan, terdiam bagai patung.

Aku lelah. Aku hanya ingin tidur nyenyak di akhir minggu. Karena kemarin, badanku jadi pegal-pegal soalnya. Kututup wajahku dengan bantal, mencoba menghalangi matahari yang mengusik. Mencoba menulikan diri dari kerasnya suara ketukan pintu.

Eh, ketukan pintu?

"Shino! Bangun dong!" suara seseorang terdengar dari balik pintu berwarna putih itu.

Aku pun berusaha untuk bangun, lalu mendudukkan diri di pinggir tempat tidur. Setelah mengucek mata sebentar, aku berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka. Kuhiraukan orang yang mengetuk pintu itu. Dengan lambat, aku berjalan kearah sebuah meja disamping tempat tidur, kuraih kacamataku. Perlahan, kupakai kacamata itu untuk menutupi mata kecoklatanku. Setelah berpakaian rapi, aku melangkah dengan malas kearah pintu lalu membukanya sembari menebak-nebak siapa yang datang pagi-pagi begini.

Karin? Kalau mengenai tagihan, aku sudah lunas...

Naruto? Ngapain coba? Eh, dia kan tak tahu apartemenku...

Neji? Urgh, jangan-jangan dia jadi kurir Hinata.

Berbagai prasangka merasuk dalam otakku, memperlambat langkah yang sudah pelan. Si pengetuk pintu mengetuk lagi dengan tidak sabar. Err, bukan mengetuk lagi mungkin, tapi menggedor. Mengingat kerasnya suara ketukan dan mulai bergetarnya pintu kamar yang sudah reot itu. Karena aku tak mau jadi sasaran kemarahan Karin-mengingat kalau dia marah itu sangat menyeramkan-, secepat mungkin aku membuka pintu tua itu. Dan, yang kudapat adalah...

"AUCH! SHINO!!" suara tinggi seorang Inuzuka Kiba menyambutku.

Dia terjatuh keatas tubuhku. Menindih lebih tepatnya. Suara berdesibel tingginya cukup memekakan telinga, hampir membuat tuli mungkin. Wajah kami bertemu, dapat kulihat kalau wajahnya bersemu merah, sambil tetap mengomel tentu saja. Kuhiraukan omelannya, dan memfokuskan diri untuk memperhatikan wajahnya. Wajah kecoklatan, mata agak lebar yang berwarna kecoklatan juga, pipi yang bersemu merah, hidung yang sedikit mancung, gigi putih dengan taring yang agak menonjol, juga... bibir mungil yang agak tipis.

Wajah yang... sangat manis.

Aku hanya terdiam sambil terus menatap wajahnya, membiarkan dia melanjutkan ocehannya. Samar, aku dapat mendengar suaranya. Agak tinggi, namun tetap terdengar seperti pria. Jenis suara yang unik. Hm...

"Shino, bisa tidak?" tanyanya bersemangat, dia terdengar seperti anak kecil sekarang.

"Bisa apa?" tanyaku datar, tak mengerti arah pembicaraannya. Jelas, dari tadi aku memperhatikan wajahnya kok.

Kulihat Kiba merengut kesal, lalu bangkit dari jatuhnya. Dia merapikan bajunya yang sempat acak-acakan.

"Jadi, bisakah hari ini kau menemaniku menjemput Akamaru ditempat Hana-_nee_?" tanyanya kesal.

Dalam hati aku tertawa kecil, lalu mengangguk sekali.

Kiba tersenyum, lalu mengerenyit sesaat.

Aku menelengkan kepala sedikit, menyampaikan "Ada apa?".

Dia menunjuk diriku, lalu berkata, "Kau sudah mandi belum?" tanyanya heran.

Aku menggeleng.

Dia menutup hidung dengan jenaka lalu menyuruhku mandi. Kuturuti keinginannya, setelah itu aku melangkah dengan malas ke kamar mandi. Kusambar handuk putihku dan membiarkan Kiba di ruang tamu sendirian. Setelah mandi kilat plus ganti baju lagi, aku menemui Kiba. Eits, sebelum menemui dia, aku harus merapikan baju dulu. Salah-salah, dia ngomel lagi. Aku pun berjalan ke arah sebuah kaca besar, lalu merapikan baju dan tudung jaketku.

"Shino! Kau sudah siap?" teriak Kiba dari ruang tamu.

"Ya," jawabku datar.

Kiba pun menghampiriku lalu menganjakku turun ke lobby. Kami berjalan dengan pelan, dan Kiba selalu mengajakku berbicara. Namun aku hanya diam, seperti biasa. Dan dia maklum akan hal itu. Dia tahu segalanya tentangku, namun tidak tentang perasaanku. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku bersyukur Kiba tak bisa membaca perasaanku.

Kiba memanggilku untuk masuk kedalam mobil, kami akan pergi ke Inuzuka _Petshop_, perusahaan keluarga Kiba sekaligus tempat kerja sang kakak, Inuzuka Hana. _Well_, Hana-san adalah kakak yang baik, mengingat dia membiarkan Kiba berada diluar pengawasan sang ayah dan membebaskannya dari keharusan menjadi penerus perusahaan. Aku bersyukur Kiba memiliki kakak yang baik seperti Hana-san.

Kami berputar-putar di tengah kota, mencari letak Inuzuka _Petshop_. Namun, ada sedikit masalah disini. Kiba lupa dimana tempat perusahaan keluarganya bertempat. Agak merepotkan karena kami harus bertanya dan mengambil resiko nyasar. Setelah tanya sana-sini, dan nyasar beberapa kali—juga beberapa pertengkaran seperti, _"Shino, kita harusnya kesini, bukan kesana!", "Tidak, tapi kita belok ke kanan!", "Bodoh!"_ dan lain sebagainya—, akhirnya kami menemukan Inuzuka Petshop. Ternyata tempat itu berada di pinggiran kota, supaya para hewan yang ada disana bisa melepaskan diri dari hiruk-pikuknya kota yang ramai.

* * *

Sekarang aku dan Kiba sudah berada di depan Inuzuka Petshop, dan aku sedang menunggui Kiba yang tengah memarkirkan mobilnya. Lalu kami berdua bersama-sama memasuki petshop sambil saling menggenggam tangan masing-masing. Awalnya aku kaget karena dia tiba-tiba mengenggam tanganku dengan kuat, seakan meminta perlindunganku. Namun pada akhirnya kubalas juga genggaman tangannya, sebagai bentuk kepedulianku. Mungkin dia _nervous _karena akan menemui sang kakak yang sudah lama tak ia jumpai. Aku mencoba memakluminya.

TENG. TENG.

Suara lonceng berbunyi tepat setelah kami melangkahkan kaki ke dalam _petshop_. Terlihat seorang wanita muda cantik berumur sekitar 20 tahunan yang sedang menggendong seekor anjing berwarna putih. Rambut kehitaman wanita itu agak ikal, dan di pipinya terdapat tanda segitiga merah yang menjadi tanda anggota klan Inuzuka. Tak salah lagi, dia pasti Inuzuka Hana.

"Selamat da—Ah? Kiba?" sapa Hana begitu dia melihat kami di ambang pintu.

"Hai, _nee_!" sapa Kiba ramah dan pelan. Dia terlihat agak gugup, tapi aku dapat melihat seulas senyum gembira yang terlukis di wajahnya.

"Huh, aku menunggumu sedari tadi, _otouto_! Lihatlah Akamaru, dia sudah kangen padamu. Apa kamu nggak kangen padanya?" tanya Hana jenaka dengan diiringi gonggongan riang Akamaru.

"Maaf, _nee_. Aku sempat nyasar tadi, hehe. Dan, siapa bilang aku nggak kangen sama Akamaru? Aku kangen banget, tau!" jawab Kiba sambil menggelitiki perut Akamaru yang menggongong kegirangan.

Hana tersenyum lembut, lalu mengacak-acak rambut Kiba. Kiba hanya nyengir pasrah mnerima perlakuan kakaknya lalu asyik bermain dengan Akamaru. Perlahan, genggaman tangannya melonggar, lalu terlepas begitu saja. Aku merasa sedikit kecewa, namun itu tak masalah.

Aku terus memperhatikan Kiba yang sedang asyik bermain dengan Akamaru. Ekspresinya sungguh berbeda dengan yang pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Ekspresi polos yang riang dan bebas, suatu hal yang tak pernah ditunjukan Kiba padaku. Kesenangan yang nyata, kegembiraan yang telihat jelas. Selama ini dia tak pernah menampilkan ekspresi dengan apa adanya. Selalu sok kuat, selalu ceria—namun terkesan dipaksakan. Meskipun begitu, dia terlihat kesepian. Kemarin saja dia memintaku untuk menemaninya tidur. Ha, dia sangat menyayangi keluarganya ternyata. Dan dia juga sangat menyayangi Akamaru, karena hanya Akamaru yang dapat mengobati rasa rindunya pada sang kakak.

Sekali lagi, aku tertawa pelan dalam hati. Aku melihat sisi lain Kiba hari ini. Bukan Kiba yang sok kuat, bukan Kiba yang ceria. Tapi Kiba yang polos, riang, dan menyayangi keluarganya.

Saat aku sedang asyik mengamati Kiba, kurasakan ada yang menepuk pundakku. Aku menoleh, kudapati Hana-san sedang tersenyum dan tangannya tersembunyi dibalik punggungnya. Dia menarikku ke bagian dalam _petshop_, membiarkan Kiba bermain dengan Akamaru. Aku bingung, was-was, kenapa Hana-san tiba-tiba menarikku menjauhi Kiba? Apa dia tak memberi rest—err~ aku mulai berlebihan. Namun, tampaknya sebentar lagi aku akan tahu alasan Hana-san menarikku menjauhi Kiba karena dia berhenti dan membalikkan badannya.

"Apa kamu Aburame Shino?" tanya Hana-san pelan, namun nadanya mengintimidasi.

Aku mengangguk.

"Teman satu apartemen Kiba?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada yang lebih mengintimidasi.

Aku mengangguk sekali lagi.

"Mahasiswa jurusan Biologi, semester 6?" tanyanya dengan nada yang masih mengintimidasi.

Aku mengangguk lagi. Rasanya jantungku bisa copot kalau ditanya terus-terusan dengan nada mengintimidasi seperti itu.

"Ah, berarti memang kamu orangnya," kata Hana-san pelan sambil tersenyum padaku.

Aku kebingungan, jelas.

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku datar.

"Memang kamu yang merubah Kiba hingga menjadi seperti sekarang," jawab Hana-san lembut, tatapan matanya melembut juga.

Aku menelengkan kepala tak mengerti. Benar-benar tak mengerti.

Setelah kudesak, Hana-san menceritakan masa lalu Kiba. Dimana Kiba adalah anak kasar yang selengean, benar-benar tipikal preman sekolahan. Meski begitu, nilainya tak pernah jelek sehingga dia tak pernah di DO dari sekolahnya. Namun, tetap saja dia membuat masalah dimana-mana. Awalnya, Mr. Inuzuka memutuskan untuk menjadikan Kiba sebagai pewaris untuk melatih tanggung jawabnya, dan jelas saja Kiba menolak. Setelah dibujuk oleh Hana-san, akhirnya Mr. Inuzuka memutuskan kalau Kiba harus bisa diterima Universitas Tokyo. Kiba setuju lalu mengikuti tes masuk Universitas Tokyo, dan... di sanalah dia bertemu denganku, Aburame Shino. Dia pun berubah menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik setelah bertemu denganku. Saat Hana-san mengakhiri ceritanya, aku hampir saja menganga tak percaya. Kiba... aku bena-benar tak menyangka kalau masa lalunya sekelam itu.

Hana-san tersenyum pahit, lalu menepuk pundakku, "Terimakasih, Aburame-san. Terimakasih. Mulai sekarang, kupercayakan adikku padamu. Jaga dia baik-baik ya," ujar Hana-san lirih.

Aku tersentak. "Mengapa harus... aku?" tanyaku pelan.

"Karena..." ucapan Hana-san terputus saat dia melihat Kiba muncul dari balik pintu sambil menggendong Akamaru.

"Ne, Shino, ayo kita pulang! Jangan pacaran sama _nee_-san ku dong! Ahaha~" seru Kiba jenaka sambil mengelus Akamaru yang berada dalam jaketnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan, lalu menoleh kearah Hana-san.

"Hana-san, aku pulang dulu. _Arigatou gozaimashu_," ucapku datar dan pelan lalu membalikkan badan.

Sekarang Kiba menghampiri Hana-san dengan langkah berat, lalu memeluknya.

"Sampai jumpa, _aneki(1)_. Aku akan merindukanmu," bisik Kiba pelan, namun tetap tertangkap oleh telingaku.

Hana-san tersenyum, balas memeluk Kiba, "Aku juga akan merindukanmu, _otouto_. Sampai jumpa," ujar Hana-san lalu mengelus bulu Akamaru, "Akamaru, baik-baik sama Kiba ya! Jangan nakal!"

"Woof! Woof!" gonggong Akamaru senang, lalu menjilati wajah Hana-san.

"Akamaru, berhentilah. Kasihan Kiba kalau pulang kesorean," ucap Hana-san sambil menyentil Akamaru pelan.

Akamaru menghentikan jilatannya, lalu mengonggong kepada Kiba.

"Ah, kau kangen rumah ya? Kalau begitu, ayo kita cepat pulang~ Shino, setir mobil ya!" suruh Kiba besemangat lalu melangkah keluar _petshop_, "_Sayonara_, _nee_!" serunya ceria.

Aku hanya tersenyum simpul, lalu membalikkan badan lagi, "Selesaikan ucapanmu, Hana-san. Karena apa?" desakku datar.

Hana-san menghela nafas berat, lalu meneruskan ucapannya yang sempat terpotong, "Karena... _dia mencintaimu(2)_," bisiknya lirih, nyaris tak terdengar, "Maka dari itu, berjanjilah kalau kau akan selalu berada disampingnya, sampai kapanpun!" teriak Hana-san sebelum aku benar-benar melangkah keluar dari _petshop_.

"Tentu saja," jawabku sungguh-sungguh.

"Jangan buat aku kecewa, Aburame Shino. Kaulah tumpuan harapanku," ucapnya lantang.

Aku terdiam sesaat, lalu menjawab, "Pasti,"

Hana-san tersenyum, "Sampai jumpa, Aburame Shino. Akan kudoakan supaya kau dan adikku selalu dilingkupi kebahagiaan," ucapnya tulus.

Aku mengangguk, lalu meninggalkan _petshop _itu dan masuk ke mobil, menyetir pulang.

Sepanjang perjalanan aku dan Kiba telarut dalam dunia masing-masing. Kiba dalam dunia Akamaru-nya, sementara aku dalam dunia autisku. Jujur saja, aku masih memikirkan perkataan Hana-san tadi. Dia bilang... Kiba mencintaiku? Haha, ingin rasanya aku tertawa, namun aku tak bisa. Yah, sebagai kakaknya, Hana-san pasti tahu apa yang dirasakan Kiba—karena sangat mungkin Kiba curhat padanya—namun, rasanya aku sepeti dipermainkan. Kalau begitu, apa Kiba terluka selama aku berpacaran dengan Hinata? Apa dia masih mencintaiku sekarang ini? Aku tenggelam dalam lautan pertanyaan.

Agh, otakku mau meledak memikirkannya. Namun, kuharap dia masih mencintaiku. Aku sudah direstui oleh kakaknya, aku diberi tugas untuk menjaganya. Kami-sama, jangan buat dia membenciku, biarkan dia mencintaiku. Sudah cukup rasa sakitku setelah ditinggalkan gadis itu, jangan buat aku merasakan rasa sakit yang sama. Aku mohon, biarkan aku dan dia bersatu—sekali ini saja...

Aku menoleh kearah Kiba yang tengah terlelap dalam buaian sang mimpi. Aku tersenyum tipis, lalu mengelus rambutnya pelan. Dan kucium lembut bibirnya.

"Selamat tidur, Kiba. Berharaplah akan kehadiran esok hari. Berharaplah agar kita selalu bersama. _J'et aime(3)_, Kiba." bisikku pelan, lalu kembali menyetir.

* * *

_Harapanku..._

_cukup dua._

_Adanya esok hari, agar kita dapat__ bertemu lagi_

_Bersama kembali_

_Lalu..._

_Cintaku terbalas olehmu_

_Sederhana bukan?_

_Aku selalu sayang kamu, Kiba_

_Jangan ragukan itu_

* * *

Chika's Corner

_Words count_: 1.849 _words_

(1)_Aneki_: Kakak perempuan. Bentuk lain dari _nee-san_.

(2)hanya penekanan saja. Haha.

(3)_J'et aime_: Aku cinta kamu. French~ :3

Ya, chapter terpanjang selama ngetik fic ini. :P Entah kenapa, ide lagi banjir... mengingat diri ini lagi seneng~ hahay. x) Thanks for Loki and my lil'bro who give me the idea for Hana's scenes *maksa padahal grammar ancur* Haha. Btw, ada yang tau nama ayah+ibu Kiba?

Thanks for all reviewers:

**Shirayuki Sakuya**, **Shia**, **Hiwatari Nana-chan. 7ven**, **Niero**, **lovely lucifer**, **dilia**, **ArdhaN**, **novan schiffer**, **Charlotte.d'Chaucemar**, **Aoi no Tsuki**, **himura kyou**, dan **nisa vierstein**.

Thankies, all! Love y'all!

* * *

_See you on chapter#5!_


End file.
